narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yome
is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and a teammate of Sen and Shira. Background Yome used to play with Sen and Temari when they were little. While still in the Academy, Yome and Sen watched from afar as Shira was mocked and ridiculed by their peers. Despite being banned from joining the Academy because of his lack in ninjutsu and genjutsu, Shira continued to train himself in taijutsu. Sen and Yome ultimately came to admire the young man and were happy for him when Gaara, the new Fifth Kazekage, revoked the rules to allow Shira to attend the Academy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 400 Appearance Yome has brown hair tied in two ponytails that curl the further it reaches the ends. Like most shinobi, she wears her forehead protector around her forehead. She has two blushes on each side of her face and orange eyes with black pupils. She wears sleeveless mesh armour under a tan overall top with grey elbow protectors. She also wears light blue shorts with purple leg warmers and black shinobi sandals. Abilities Yome is very fast and nimble, able to evade a swift barrage of attacks. She is able to heal wounds, implying she has excellent chakra control. She also has some control over water droplets, using it to signal others, which is shown as a water droplet catching the sunlight. Dōjutsu Yome has been credited for her outstanding eyesight. While using it, her pupils dilate, enabling her to track down the movements of her enemies via the reflection on tiny water droplets. According to Sen, once Yome has fixated her sight, she can see several dozen kilometres out. However, according to Yome herself, the water droplets' evaporation caused by the sun complicate the usage of the technique and limit its period of time. During combat, she can use the eyesight in conjunction with her flexibility to augment her evasion-skills. A downside of her enhanced visual skills is her vulnerability to blinding light, for example caused by a flash bomb. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Yome and her team partake in the joint Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Konohagakure and Suna. For the first phase of the exams, Yome and her teammates were split into different rooms, with her being placed in room three. After settling in, Shikamaru Nara, the first exam proctor, explained the goal of the written test on a monitor.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Her team ultimately passed the first round since their combined score equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Suna where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 .]] Ultimately, her team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Following Shira's plan, Yome began using her optical abilities to scan the area and warn all other Suna-nin to avoid strong enemy teams in an effort to make sure all Suna-nin pass the second exam. Eventually, Yome's team engaged Team Guy. After springing a trap on the Konoha-nin, Yome's team returned to the other Suna-nin to discuss which enemy ninja to attack next. Despite their noble intentions, Yome's team was betrayed by the other Suna-nin. While Yome managed to evade her opponent's attacks initially, she was quickly blinded by a flash bomb. As Yome's team was corned, they were saved by the unexpected arrival of Team Guy, forcing the other Suna-nin to retreat. As Yome recovered from the flash bomb and later tended Shira's wound, Team Guy explained that they simply felt the need to save them after their own allies betrayed them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 399 After Team Guy learns the reason of the other Suna-nins betrayal, Lee angrily went after them to make them atone for their actions. After Lee's teammates caught up with Lee and saved him from the other Suna-nin's group assault, her team arrived not long after, with Shira begging the Konoha-nin to leave them be, just as they were going to finish off the enemies. Shira insisted that their distaste of him is his own fault for the person he is right now, determined to be a man of recognition in the future. After Lee's team agreed, Shira offered his scroll to one of the Suna-nin teams as they technically defeated his team earlier. As Shira's words finally reached the spiteful Suna-nin, they declined and instead gave Shira's team and Lee's team their own respective scrolls as they lost this battle. After the other Suna-nin left, Lee challenged Shira, to which he happily accepts. She watched alongside the others until Shira ultimately lost, with him suffering a reopened wound which she heals. Shira reveals to everyone that after the Chūnin Exams he intends to join a special force on the northern outskirts of the Land of Wind to be with his sick parents. When Sen asks her if she'll join Shira, she blushes and tries to avoid answering.Naruto: Shippūden episode 401 Later, as the exam was nearly over and her team had yet to find a matching set of scrolls, Yome's team decided to accept defeat and were glad to make it this far. They were then approached by Matsuri. Being a former student and fellow promoter of Gaara like Shira, she wished to battle him with no desire of obtaining their scroll. He gladly accepted and ultimately won the battle. Yome and her team then went to the main building to wait for the second exam's conclusion. Ultimately, the Chūnin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Later, Shira, went through with his original plan and enlisted in the special force, to which Yome also joined. As the team said their goodbyes as Sen chose to stay in the village, Yome received a final tease from Sen about her feelings towards Shira.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * When written as "嫁", "Yome" means "bride" or "wife". However, when written as "夜目", it describes the ability to "see in the dark" or "eye in the dark", hinting towards Yome's enhanced visual abilities. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Yome show that she was 107 cm around the time Shira was denied entry to the Academy. * In artwork featured at the ending of Naruto: Shippūden, Yome and Shira are depicted on their wedding day. References